Jealousy Looks Good On You
by Anna Lane
Summary: Set during the S3 Episode 'Cuts Like a Knife.' What if Jane never overheard Riley's phone conversation? And what happens when Riley decides two guys aren't enough to seduce and goes after Jane, too? Maura sees, and she isn't happy about it. Oneshot Rizzles!


**A/N: I don't own Rizzoli or Isles! Hope you guys like it. I wasn't sure if it should be a T or an M, so please help me out if you think it shouldn't be a T and tell me.****  
**

Maura huffed with relief as they were finally able to drop the mattress to the floor. She was beginning to feel Jane's irritation with her brother and Frost. This was not a job a small—albeit fabulous—woman should be doing while there were virulent males around. Although, they were conveniently _not _around at the moment.

Jane said something about Riley coming to help them. Maura headed to the bathroom, worried her makeup might be smudged after the exhausting work of hauling around that cumbersome bed.

Jane went to the door when she heard her new neighbor. "Hey, Riley!"

Riley turned and smiled immediately. She snapped her phone shut and promised to call whoever it was back. Probably Frost or her brother. Jane fought her irritation. At the moment, this girl could seduce her father if only she would help with the problem currently taking up all the space on her apartment floor.

"Jane," Riley gave her a slow smile. "I was going to bring you that piece of cake I promised once I got into my apartment."

"Oh, really that's not necessary!" Jane said politely. "Would you mind helping me with my mattress though? It just has to go to my room. Those good-for-nothing guys of mine weren't any help."

"Of course, Jane! It's my fault they got so distracted. I'd love to help." She stepped into her apartment.

Maura was just coming out of the bathroom when she noticed Riley helping Jane with her mattress. She quickly ducked back into the doorway, intent on not helping. Together, they moved the bed quicker, Maura was sure, than even Frost and Frankie could have. Riley was a lot stronger than herself, and for the first time, being on the weaker side bothered Maura. She even frowned.

Jane gave Riley a bottle of water for helping. "Thanks again, Riley." Now that she didn't have to worry about the mattress, her mood was improving and she thought she might be warming up to her new neighbor.

Riley took a swig of the water and swallowed hard. "You probably wondered why I was out with both of your friends."

Jane was momentarily speechless. She knew Maura might have said 'It's really none of my business.' Her mom would have said 'You're damn right I wondered!' But Jane wasn't sure what she wanted to say. "Yes, I did wonder that." She kept her voice calm and even. It wasn't quite the politeness Maura would have prescribed, but Jane thought it was a pretty good response.

Riley leaned in as if to tell a secret. "Truth is, neither of them are really my type." Jane raised her eyebrows. "I'm more into a sexy, strong woman."

Jane's mouth fell open. She was so surprised she didn't even push Riley off of her when her mouth latched onto Jane's open lips. Her hands tangled through the detective's soft, curly hair and pulled gently. Jane was about to pull away gently when she felt Riley's tongue slip into her mouth, but then she heard Maura clearing her throat.

Riley dropped her water bottle and pulled away quickly. "I-I didn't know you had company." She looked at Jane and smiled. "I'll bring you that cake sometime." And then she turned and left.

Mortified, Jane turned to her friend. "Maura-" But then, she didn't know what to say. In fact, her mouth might still have been open in shock.

Maura got tired of waiting. "Jane, is there something you want to tell me?" She crossed her arms.

"What?" Jane screeched. "Maura, no! She told me she liked strong women, and then she just attacked me!" Jane's eyes pleaded with her friend.

"It didn't look like you were trying to disengage from her kiss," Maura said dispassionately.

"I was about to—" Jane protested.

Maura stepped closer. Her finger poked Jane in the chest once. "What really surprises me is that it's this woman. Frost, your brother, and now you? I would have thought you would show more sense than that!" She poked Jane again.

Jane caught her finger and held it. She was wearing a small smile. "Are you jealous?"

Maura sputtered. "W-what? Of course not! That's ridiculous." She tried to pull her hand away, but Jane held fast.

"You are, aren't you?" Jane teased, her voice light and full of laughter. "You're insulted that she didn't pick you to seduce!"

Maura held her breath. That's all Jane meant! Maura thought for sure she meant jealous that _she _hadn't been the one to kiss Jane. Which, of course, would be even more preposterous than the other assumption. Irritated at her misunderstanding of the situation, and frustrated that she was too weak to pull free, Maura pushed Jane firmly in the chest.

Jane, used to Maura trying to pull free as opposed to pushing against her, was caught off guard and she stumbled back. Her foot caught the bottle Riley had dropped and she promptly fell backwards.

Maura had been prepared to laugh as she saw Jane falling, but Jane still had a firm grip on her hand. Maura's giggle turned into a shriek as she fell with Jane, landing on top of her.

Jane groaned as Maura fell on top of her. She'd thought landing on her tailbone was bad enough, but then Maura came colliding into Jane's hips. The girl was way too boney! "Get off me Maura!" She commanded, letting go of her friend's hand, and attempting to shove her off. She was shocked to find she couldn't. Her friend was perched on Jane's hips, and refusing to move.

"Not until you take it back!" She said stubbornly.

Jane hated how Maura could be acting so goofy yet still sound so serious. Jane laughed at her friend. "Right. Let me up." Once again, she couldn't budge Maura. Maura's thighs were wrapped around Jane's waist with a strength that shocked her.

"Not until you take back the jealous comment." Maura's face and voice remained impassive. "Someone with my looks and charm and intelligence does not lower themselves to petty jealousy."

"But you're clearly okay with kidnapping! Let me up, Maura!" Jane wined. She wiggled her hips a little to test Maura's hold, and was a little surprised at the sensations she felt. Suddenly it was so warm where they touched! Jane stopped moving and tried to keep very still.

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders and held her down. Her face rose up over Jane's. "Now I want you to take it back _and _give me an apology." Maura liked how strong she felt pinning Jane like this. Jane probably could have broken free, but was worried about hurting Maura. Using this knowledge to her advantage, Maura dug her hips and thighs into Jane even more. She felt Jane's intake of breath and smiled. She had to stop when she realized she might have been enjoying it _too_ much.

"You realize it's inadmissible if it's coerced?" Jane asked, but Maura just hovered above her face, an expectant smile on her lips. Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said loudly. Then, she mumbled, "I take it back and I'm sorry."

Maura relaxed and straightened until she was merely sitting on Jane. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jane grabbed the back of Maura's thighs and flipped them over. Maura's eyes were wide and her mouth was startled open. "What are you doing, Jane?" Never in a million years would Maura have thought Jane would use her police training against her.

And Jane _was _using her training. She was using her whole body to pin Maura to the floor, as she would do with a particularly dangerous suspect. Her legs wrapped around to make sure Maura's wouldn't move and she had both of Maura's hands held above her hand with her own. Jane's chest forced Maura's against the floor. It was a move meant to render someone completely immobile. The only thing one really had to worry about in this move was a head-butt, but somehow Jane doubted Maura would resort to that.

Jane's mouth turned up at the corners. "I think _I _would like an apology, now."

Maura's mouth open and closed. "No fair, you've had training." Her voice was indignant, and the expression on her face made Jane think that an apology wasn't coming any time soon. No problem with her, she could stay like this for a while.

"And you've never had self-defense classes?" Jane asks, knowing the answer.

"Yes," Maura hesitantly admits, "but if I remember correctly, the proper protocol is to head-butt you, and I'd really rather not."

"I'd rather you not, too." Jane admitted, smiling. "Just apologize, Maura." Jane, remembering how Maura had tortured her in this position, pressed her lower body harder into Maura's.

Maura's whole body felt like it was vibrating. She had to close her eyes when Jane strained against her. "Sorry," she said quietly, her voice forced.

"That didn't sound very sincere!" Jane said playfully.

Her face was so close that Maura could feel Jane's hair caress her cheeks. Unable to resist the moment, Maura raised her head up and met Jane's lips with her own. At first, Maura's sudden movement had Jane expecting a head-butt, but something made Jane hold her head still even as she saw Maura rising to her. Jane was still for a moment, but her lips soon parted, and she matched Maura's frenzy.

Jane pulled away to pant, "Jealousy looks good on you, Maura."

Maura didn't bother to deny it again. "Many things look good on me. I try to take care of my figure-" Jane cut her off with a renewed attack on her mouth.

Maura sucked Jane's lower lip and Jane couldn't hide her enthusiasm for their sudden predicament. Maura couldn't keep up with Jane's mouth. Jane moved her hands to hold Maura's face still as she took what she wanted. Maura's hands—finally free—moved to Jane's back where she caressed Jane through the thin material of her tee shirt. Their legs tangled together as they moved against each other.

_Great, _Jane thought, _I finally get my bed set up, and we won't even make it that far._


End file.
